


Lost in Your Shine

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: She-Ra - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Day Two: Fic Tropes, F/F, Glimadora week 2k18, I had no (good) ideas for the title ;n;, That one trope where you share a bed with your crush, and end up tangled up like a ball of Christmas lights, my attempt anyway, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: I’m late but whatever here’s where I dump my tries at some Glimadora prompts#1: Day two: Fic Tropes: Glimmer ends up sharing a bed with She-Ra#2 Flirting: Bad Pick up lines





	1. She-Ra the Cuddlebug

It’s after a really intense mission with that Bow, Glimmer, and Adora- still in her She-Ra form- shuffled back into the kingdom of Bright Moon. Just in time too. The sun was hanging dangerously low in the sky.

Bow gave them a tired goodbye before scurrying home. Adora and Glimmer did the same, heading straight for the castle and to their rooms respectively. 

Glimmer changed into her pajamas slowly, paying careful mind to the fresh cuts and bruises decorating her arms and legs. Thankfully, their encounter with the Horde wasn’t serious, just exhausting. She was in desperate need of a rest and a recharge. 

But, the recharge could wait til tomorrow. She hopped up the steps to her bed and plopped herself down, settling herself under her purple sheets. 

She was just getting comfy when her bedroom door creaked open, flooding her dark room in light. Glimmer groaned. “What is it now?” She whined, not even bothering to look.

“...Glimmer...can I sleep in your room tonight?” Came Adora’s voice, strangely timid as it always was on the nights she would ask that. 

Glimmer sighed, feeling guilty. “Of course. Just close the door please.”

The door closed softly followed by shuffling footsteps below. Glimmer peeled back the sheets on the left side of her bed, waiting for Adora to hop into bed. She sure hadn’t expected Adora to suddenly slam hard onto her mattress. 

“Gah!” Glimmer bolted upright as her mattress bounced her around. Beside her, Adora gave her an apologetic smile in the low blue light of her sword. Glimmer frowned, squinting in the low light. 

Adora was in white pajamas, but her hair was still long and flowing. And even in the dark, she could still tell that Adora was a few feet taller. For crying out loud, she even had her headpiece on. 

“Why are you still She-Ra?” 

“Well...” Adora looked stricken. She seemed to struggle with an answer before she simply shrugged and shook her head. “It’s dumb.” 

“Was it the fight today?” 

Adora nodded. “I just...don’t want to be Adora right now.” She held her sword to her chest like a child would hold a teddy bear, giving her a wounded look. “Is that alright?” 

Glimmer gave a sympathetic smile. “Of course, Adora, I understand.” 

Adora smiled back. “Thanks Glimmer.” She settled down under the sheets with the sword still cradled in her arms. 

“...Adora, the sword.” 

“Oh right.” She sat back and put it on a nearby platform that served as Glimmer’s night table. She laid back down on her back. 

Tonight, it didn’t take Adora long to fall asleep. Soon enough, her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell at a slow, even pace. Their mission must’ve taken a lot out of her.

It was strange seeing Adora’s She-Ra form so relaxed. Usually, she radiated power and confidence. She was everywhere at once, defeating enemies with ease, but now she was snoring lightly in her bed, her flowing hair fanned out over her pillow. Glimmer had to resist the urge to run her hands through the golden locks. 

Usually, Glimmer was overcome with worry for her friend on nights like these, but now, she was hyper aware that Adora was in her bed. Her best friend- albeit in the form of an ancient warrior- was sleeping a foot away from her. 

“What if she did something weird in her sleep?“ Glimmer’s mind suddenly posed. “like talk or kick? What if she woke up from a nightmare and woke up Adora by accident? Or, what if Adora woke up from a nightmare and she was fast asleep? That’d be horrible, and Adora would hate her!” 

Glimmer fretted over her situation, screaming her worries in her mind up to the dark ceiling. She knew her worries were nonsensical; Adora had slept in her bed multiple times before, but her nerves had never been this bad about it.

Thankfully, she was very tired. She soon left her worries in favor of unconsciousness. 

************************

Warm. She was intoxicatingly warm and comfy. She rolled her hips onto a firm pillow she was cuddling. Her pillow wrapped it’s arms around her, pulling her in. Something brushed her face in the movement.

Glimmer slowly blinked awake, though her eyes protested. She earned with a face full of blonde hair. She started and tried to sit up. Adora groaned in her ear, tightening her grip around Glimmer. 

Glimmer picked up her head and looked. Somehow, she had gotten practically on top of Adora. The wild thing was that Adora had managed to sleep through it. 

Glimmer blushed. Under her, Adora murmured something. She shifted her legs under Glimmer. Glimmer’s heartbeat sped up, her mind going into panic mode. How the hell was she going to explain this? 

But instead of waking up, Adora hooked open of her legs around Glimmer’s. Adora rolled over onto her side, taking Glimmer with her. Adora nuzzled her face into the pillow before settling again. 

Glimmer waited a few minutes before trying to extract her leg. She slowly slid it out from under Adora’s. Then, she inched downward, trying to get out of Adora’s arms. Adora let out a soft groan. Her arms tightened their hold. Glimmer tried to move only to find herself pinned down. Damn She-Ra and her super strength. 

Adora groaned again, her face twitching into a frown. She curled in more on Glimmer possessively, her long body engulfing Glimmer’s. She rested her chin on Glimmer’s head. “No, you can’t take-“

Glimmer worried for a moment Adora was having a nightmare, but she relaxed after a second. She went silent, continuing to snore on. 

Glimmer’s eyes drooped. She tried to blink awake. She had to get out of this. 

But, she was so comfortable. She-Ra was like a nice heated blanket, feeling her senses with warmth and a sense of security. Glimmer found her eyes sliding closed as she took in the feeling. 

Just five more minutes couldn’t hurt...

*************************

Adora yawned, slowly coming awake. Her sleep idled mind marveled at how rested she felt despite the nightmare she had had. It was probably the best sleep she’d had in a while. 

“G’morning Glimmer.” She said, her chin brushing hair. Adora frowned looking down. She had her head tucked into the crook of her neck. Her breath tickled her skin every few seconds.

Adora chuckled. She ran a hand through Glimmer’s pink hair and watched as sparkles glittered amongst the strands. Glimmer hummed softly in response, nuzzling closer into Adora’s neck. 

Well now, she knew the Horde couldn’t take Glimmer now. 


	2. Flirting

“Hey Adora. Do you have an extra heart?” Glimmer asked. Adora gave her a questioning look. “Because mine was stolen.”

“...No.” Adora answered awkwardly. Thankfully, Adora didn’t question it any farther, so Glimmer let it drop. 

*********************

“Hey Adora!” Glimmer called as she ran down the palace hall. Adora stopped, so that Glimmer could catch up. “Can I follow you?” 

“I mean sure.” Adora shrugged. “I’m just going to the kitchen for a-“ 

“Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams.” Glimmer cut her off. Adora just blinked at her. 

“Queen Angella told you to do that?” 

Glimmer sighed roughly. “Never mind. Forget it.” 

*************************

“You must be exhausted.” Glimmer told Adora who was pouring over maps of the world splayed across her bedroom floor. “Because you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

“No, I just took a break an hour ago. I’m fine.” Adora answered as if she hadn’t heard the last part. 

“Oh...good.” Glimmer said, trying to hide how disappointed she was. Adora gave her a weird look anyway, so she just left.

********************

“Bow!” Glimmer whined as she teleported up to her bed. She let herself plop down onto the squishy mattress. “I don’t think Adora likes me.” 

“What makes you think that?” Bow looked up from the arrow parts he was fiddling with on the floor. 

“She completely ignored my flirting.” Glimmer groaned. She buried her face in a pillow. “And, I planned it out and everything!” 

“...Did you use some cheesy pick up lines or something?” Bow asked. Glimmer didn’t answer. “Glimmer.” 

“They were good ones though!” 

Bow sighed. “She probably just doesn’t understand. She grew up in the Horde.” 

“True, but what do I do then? I can’t just explain I’ve been flirting with her. How awkward would that be?” Glimmer threw her hands up groaning. “I’m doomed.” 

“You want me to talk to her for you?” 

“...Yes please.” 

*************************

“Ok, so just like we talked about.” Bow said as they approached the door. Adora nodded, a fiery determination on her eyes. 

“I’m going to flirt so hard Hordak will run screaming.” 

Bow chuckled and patted her on the back. “That’s the spirit. Now, go get her.” 

Adora pushed open the door, revealing the castle’s library. Glimmer was easy to find, browsing the shelves near the front of the library. Adora walked up to Glimmer and spun her around. She planted her hand against the book shelves, leaning in to Glimmer. 

“Hey, babe. How’s about you and me-GAH!” A sparkly punch smashed into her face, sending her reeling back. She clutched at her throbbing face.

“Oh hell, Adora! You scared me!Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Adora said. 

“Oh good. Then, what the hell was that?” Glimmer cried. 

“I was...flirting?” Adora gave her an awkward smile. 

“What the hell? Did Bow tell you to do that?”

Adora shrugged. “No,I saw it worked for the guys at the Horde.” Glimmer looked slightly horrified. “...That’s an evil Horde thing, isn’t it?” 

“No unfortunately , but never do that again. That’s how you get punched in the face.” 

Adora nodded, wide eyed. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. Now if you want to really flirt...without getting punched-“ Glimmer picked a book off the shelf and handed it to her. Adora looked down at the copy of The 101 Pick up Lines of Etheria.

*************************

“If you were pages on a book, you’d be in fine print.” Adora said smiling down at Glimmer. 

“Yeah well. Your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and I don’t mind getting lost at sea.” Glimmer retorted, gazing into the eyes. Adora blushed, looking away. 

“Are you religious? Because you’re the answer to all of my prayers.” Adora said softly. It was Glimmer’s turn to blush. 

“I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you.” 

“I’ve taught you too well.” Glimmer said in mock horror. Adora smirked. 

“I’m learning about all the important dates in history. Wanna be one of them?” Adora asked completely serious. Glimmer sat silent for a few moments, trying to process it.

“...Want to go to the tavern then? Get lunch?” Glimmer asked tentatively. Adora smiled and nodded. “Well, it’s a date then.” Glimmer smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
